Yuri no Birthday!
by Aurora Ishida
Summary: Un cumpleaños inolvidables n?n


**Hola.**

 **Soy Aurora la maga, Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer el que hayas entrado a darle una opotunidad a este corto y pues un enorme saludo a mi grupo de FB Yuri on ice! Latino son un grupo asombros los amo y bueno celebrando el cumpleaños de mi querido Katsudon les traigo este pequeño fic espero les agrade y pues ojo a las advertencias.**

– **Advertencias–**

 **Probablemente algunos lo verán como Chota, yo lo veo normal pero un poco próvido jajaja será un trio así que bueno ya saben.**

 **Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenecen son de Kubo su creador y bueno espero les agrade por favor no me maten por la ortografía y la mala redacción apenas y tengo tiempo para poder vivir CX no sean malas okay comprendan que mi ritmo de vida es acelerado y pues debo estar en todos lados, pero trato fe hacer lo que puedo gracias de verdad pro darle una oportunidad.**

 **Un saludo a Gabriela Bonilla gracias por ayudarme a administrar el grupo y un especial abrazo a todos los miembros de Yuri on Ice! Y al fandom! Wahhhh viva el amorsh!**

* * *

 **Yuri no birthday!**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

La copa había finalizado y el puntaje había sido de bastante para cierto canadiense quien había perdió ante los dos chicos Yuri Katsuki y Yurio ambos habían Ganado el primero la medalla de oro y el Segundo de plata, estaban orgullosos por su desempeño Katsuki había logrado los 334 puntos que lo catapultaron hacia el cuarto puesto para el GRAND PRIX estaba emocionado, increíblemente no podía creerlo. Lo había logrado sin la presencia de Viktor claro que en todo momento la enorme enseñanza de su entrenador que este le había inculcado permanecieron en sus pensamientos y con ello logro el gran final de esa copa.

La prensa lo estaba entrevistando el al lado de Jakov estaba muy nervioso respondiendo todas las preguntas que los periodistas estaban haciéndole, mientras a un costado, Yuri Plisetsky observaba todo a una distancia un poco segura, su rueda de prensa había terminado, llevando consigo su chaqueta se colocaba la chaqueta de Rusia, estaba un poco complacido ya que finalmente había competido con todo el potencial que "El cerdo" tenía y el mismo había demostrado de lo que estaba hecho también, sin embargo la calidad y la música de Yuri fueron mucho más fuertes a él le faltaba mucho por delante.

Sin embargo, el Cerdito como así lo llamaba el rubio marco el inicio de una admiración que solo había sentido con Viktor, sus orbes esmeraldas observaban de reojo a Yuri quien parecía estar lleno de pánico por los periodistas, aquel rostro tan amable y carismático, tierno e inocente tenia y tuvo algo desde que lo conoció. Plisetsky recordaba con mucho pesar el momento n que le conoció, aquellos llantos en el baño y los deseos que le nacieron de hacerle ser más fuerte se incrementaron.

A pesar de su fiera personalidad, el tigre sonrió pensando **.**

–" **Ese idiota, ha mejorado demasiado."–**

Los sonidos de unos gatos alertaron a Yurio quien sentía el vibrar de su iPhone en su bolsillo, lo tomo con calma y analizo la pantalla notando el nombre de Nikiforov en el identificador de llamadas, el rubio elevo las finas cejas rubias y susurro.

– **Qué demonios quiere.–** Finalmente y luego de pensarlo unos segundos respondió **.–¿Qué demonizo quieres Viktor?–**

– _ **YURIO~~~–**_ Escucho la irritante pero vos animada del peli plata quien agrego _ **.–¡Amazing! Me alegra que ambos hayan salido en los primeros lugares.–**_

– **Grrr, tienes que perturbarme de esa forma, si ya sé que no gane el primer lugar, pero juro que hace añicos el otro año a ese cerdo.–**

– _ **Ja, ja, ja, ja vaya Yurio, que bueno que no estés deprimido por perder tu puesto en el Grand Prix, eso me alegra.–**_

Yurio se tensó, era verdad sus ojos se tornaron sarcásticos, pues ese hombre tenía razón, ¿Por qué no estaba furioso o deprimido? ¿La razón? Pues la tenía a sus espaldas Yuri Katsuki el Katsudon o cerdo era el único merecedor de ese premio, pues fue testigo de cómo él se había esmerado en poder llegar a este nivel.

– _ **Yu-Ri-O! ¿Sigues ahí? –**_

– **¿Qué es lo que quieres ya te pregunte tres veces? –**

– _ **¿Lo hiciste? –**_

– _ **Solo dilo Viktor.–**_

– _ **Oh bueno quería pedirte un favor, veras Yuri está cumpliendo años este día y quería hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, podrías ayudar a entretenerlo.–**_

– **¿Qué, el cerdo esta de cumpleaños?** –La sensación de emoción se formo en su juvenil pecho, ese tipo de eventos personales era importante para un ser tan arisco como él, por lo tanto el sintió mucho más respeto por su contrincante peli negro ya que aun sabiendo que estaba lejos de su familia y en una fecha tan especial había dado el cien por cien, con calma escucho el plan de Viktor mientras el al final exponía **.–De acuerdo… lo hare, ¿no tengo de otra verdad?–**

– _ **GRACIAS, eso será de mucha ayuda, pues… necesitaba agradecerle y felicitarlo y no, no tienes otra alternativa más que ayudarme. –**_

– **Espera Viktor ¿ tu ya estás aquí? –**

– _ **Jejeje sii. Pude llegar a tiempo y alcance a ver sus presentaciones, pero no quería interrumpir, Maccachin está bien, afortunadamente no fue nada grave y logre hacer una escala y volver, gracias por cuidar de Yuri… Yurio…–**_ El silencio en la línea se hizo presente.

– **Te estas equivocando viejo tonto, yo no lo cuide. –** Expuso irritado.

– _ **Claro que lo hiciste… muchas gracias de verdad por darle todos los ánimos que no le puedo dar yo…Yuri es una persona que aprecio demasiado, es algo que un pequeño como tú no puede entender. –**_

–…–El arrugo las cejas se preguntaba internamente ¿Acaso eso quiere decir que **?– Ya está bien, yo llevare a Yuri a la hora que dijiste.–**

– _ **¿Hum? Gra-gracias Yurio.–**_

El chico corto la llamada enseguida y de manera un poco irritada se acercó a la bola de periodistas aprovechando que Leroy estaba de salida de los camerinos expuso.– **Oigan aquí hay otro inútil al que deben entrevistar.–** Lanzo al rapado y de la pose de la JJ a los periodistas los cuales aprovecharon la bochornosa caída y liberaron a Yuri, Katsuki no entendió nada de lo que ocurrió lo que si supo es que Yurio le jaloneaba del brazo y le murmuraba. **–Oi, cerdo vámonos antes que te terminen de atolondrar los flashes de las cámaras.–**

– **Ahgs, Yurio, etto, ¿Qué pasa todo bien? –**

– **Sí, vamos, hay que, dar un paseo.–**

– **¿U-Un paseo?, no espera debo llamar a mi familia, debo avisarle a Viktor lo que paso. –**

– **Vámonos lo haces en el camino.–** Con prisa lo llevo a los vestidores, en donde ambos se sacaron los trajes y se colocaron ropas mas cómodas, Yuri llevaba puesto un pantalón jeans negro y una camisa ajustada, sobre de esta una camisa de botones a cuadro y una chaqueta café, mientras que Yurio, llevaba unos jeans ajustados, una camiseta y una sudadera con detalles de tigre, se colocó la capucha y susurro.– **Jakov dijo que debía de llevarte a dar un paseo por la ciudad para que le hagas de turista antes de irnos al hotel.–**

– **¿Eh, Jakov dijo eso, según se él quería que descansara pues…–**

– **Ya cállate cerdo, vamos.–** Lo volvió a arrastras mientras que Katsuki solo podía ser jaloneado por el rubio, Yuri apenas se pudo colocar los lentes, al aprovechar que ambos se detenían en la salida del enorme gimnasio en el que habían participado, ellos aguardaron por su transporte. El taxi se aparcó y ellos se acomodaron dentro, Plisetsky ordeno en una clara lengua rusa que les llevaran a la capital, para apreciar el castillo de Moscú.

Mientras transitaban las calles, Katsuki trataba de concretar la llamada a Japón, pero era imposible las líneas parecían tener una deficiencia en la señal, era sumamente insoportable; sin embargo. Ante aquella situación el no podía hacer nada, por lo tanto, decidió mejor disfrutar del Tour que Plisetsky le estaba propinando.

En una media hora llegaron al frente del castillo, Yuri no podía quitar la mirada impresionada de aquel enorme lugar, con torres altas y puntas ovaladas de colores era una sorpresa y bello arte.

– **Wahhh… increíble.** –Sacaba su celular y tomaba una foto mientras expresaba. **–Es enorme.–**

– **Lo es. –**

Yurio observaba de reojo las expresiones en el Katsudon, su mirada color jade no podía retirar la vista de ese perfil, ese rostro tan amable tan lindo era sumamente impresionante como el mismo castillo y tan delicioso como el tazón de cerdo **.–Como el plato de cerdo.–** Reafirmo el rubio sin querer.

– **¿Eh, dijiste algo Yurio?–**

– **Dije que debeos movilizarnos, vamos.** –Expuso para ir adentro mientras Yuri se perdía entre las enormes y las impresionantes figuras del castillo, Plisetsky recibía una llamada.

– _ **Oye, Yurio~~~–**_

– **¿Qué quieres, que no ves que hago el idiota con este tarado? –**

– _ **Jajaja, se me olvido decirte que no te olvides de comprar su regalo…. Solo eso adiós. –**_ Viktor corto la llamada ante la impresionante mirada del rubio quien rápidamente se sintió un poco socolado, pues… era verdad ¿no? Debía comprarle algo a ese cerdito ¿Y qué sería bueno para él? Dado a esos miles de preguntas que se hacían en su cabecita de quinceañero, decidió ir directo al grano, mientras Yuri se tomaba fotos con uno de los soldados del castillo.

El gritaba.

– **¿Oye tú, cerdo que es lo que más te gusta en la vida?–**

– **¿Eh… a-a que viene esa pregunta Yurio?–**

– **¿Algo debe gustarte no? –**

– **Gustarme, en qué sentido.–**

– **Es decir, si un amigo, te quisiera regalar algo…–** Su rostro se tornó sonrojado mientras observaba a otro lado y susurraba **,–¿Qué cosa te gustaría?–**

Yuri se llevó su mano derecha a la barbilla y susurro.– **Ahora que lo pienso, esa es una buena pregunta, pues… nadie…. Me había regalado algo antes.–** Plisetsky le observo con atención y cuestiono.

– **¿Qué? Eso es imposible. –**

Yuri elevo una de sus manos y con ellas rasco sus cabellos diciendo de manera adolorida pero sonriente **.–Es la verdad, yo… no tengo amigos, Yurio…–** Un momento de silencios e formo, Katsuki al quedarse callado observo al piso, se había dado cuenta que estaba más solo que una papa, sin embargo sus orbes cafés observaron a Yurio quien tenía una expresión de tristeza aquello simplemente lo perturbo, sin querer había molestado o entristecido al otro chico y eso no podía soportarlo con prisa él sonrió y susurro **.–Ah, pero eso no es importante, ajajaja, vamos sigamos Yurio, quiero ir por este lado, jajaja–**

–" _¿Cómo es posible…?"–_ Se preguntaba internamente mientras observaba como Yuri caminaba con una sonrisa, sus ojos lo observaban con curiosidad y enfado pues. _–"Tu sufres y no le dices a nadie, sufres por que no tienes amigos… en cambio yo."–_ Plisetsky se sintió nefasto, pues a diferencia de Katsuki él era sumamente popular, pero, gracias a su fabulosa y tosca forma de aborrecer a todos los había alejado, eran sumamente distintos, el regalo paso a segundo plano. Su misión era en ese momento, demostrarle a Yuri que tenía en él un amigo, claro a su muy fina manera de ser. **–Oye, Yuri.–** le detuvo.

– **¿Nani?–** Cuestiono el peli negro.

– **No quiero estar aquí, ven te llevare a un lugar al que me gusta ir.–** Tomo su mano y lo jaloneo para salir de aquel lugar, afuera, ellos se perdieron por las calles caminando…

 **Por otro lado en el apartamento de Viktor…**

Nikiforov observaba todo como estaba quedando había contratado a un buen grupo de sujetos para adornar su apartamento y él estaba al tanto de todo (No hacía nada solo ordenaba ), notaba como ellos se movían de un lado a otro colocando flores, adornos, entre otras cosas como bebidas tente pies y todo él estaba emocionado y se le notaba en la mirada coral que esa noche tenía que ser impresionante y llena de experiencias positivas pues había motivo para celebrar.

– **Esto debería de llamarse explotación. –**

– **Chris… no seas molesto, tu aceptaste venir a Rusia a ayudarme.–**

– **Si pero a otra cosa no a esto, Viktor. –**

– **A mí me parece emocionante y lindo jajaja.–** Expresaba con emoción Phitchit, ambos habían aceptado la invitación para celebrar en esas tierras el cumpleaños de Yuri.– **Para mi Yuri es una persona importante por eso me da mucha ternura, gracias por invitarme Viktor.–**

– **De nada, bien, ya casi es hora… ¿Hum?–** Se contuvo antes de proseguir con sus órdenes para apreciar su móvil el cual mostraba un mensaje de texto.

Mensaje:

Yurio _:–¿Tu que le darás?–_

–Jum… parece que alguien está un poco interesado en la fiesta después de todo.–Nikiforov sonrió un poco y respondió,

Viktor: _–"Es un secreto."_

Yurio: _–"No es justo."–_

El estruendoso alboroto que se escuchó en la entrada saco a Viktor de su concentración en los mensajes que tenía con Yurio, fijo su mirada a la puerta por donde entraba Leroy y los demás competidores, Seung, Michelle y su hermana Sala y Emil Nekola este último expresaba.

– **Oye, Viktor, en donde quieres el vodka. –**

– **En la barra, por favor acomódense y recuerden a la hora indicada nos esconderemos.–**

– **Si…–**

Viktor se acercó al más irritante del lugar la verdad es que no le agradaba ese sujeto pero no había muchos invitados y quería hacer esa fiesta algo inolvidable para su pequeño pupilo, J J estaba armando los discos que utilizaría para la fiesta mientras Viktor le decía **.–Ni se te ocurra poner esa cosa del King.–**

– **Ehhh, ¿Eso no es JJ Style.–**

– **No me importa si tocas eso te tiro por la ventana ¿ you understand?–**

El canadiense asintió mientras que el ruso suspiraba hondo y se acariciaba la cien, observaba el reloj y se daba cuenta que ya casi era la hora, por lo tanto, sacaba su móvil y llamaba a Plisetsky quien, respondió con prontitud. **–Ya casi es hora Yurio puedes traerlo.–**

En tanto en el parque de la enorme ciudad y capital de Rusia, ambos caminaban por las endonadas y frías calles de este enorme y hermoso lugar, el anochecer había llegado y con él los adornos que se habían colocado para iniciar el mes navideño iluminaron todo a su alrededor, Yuri estaba sorprendido, pues el paisaje era urbano y era muy diferente al que había en Japón, y más emocionado se puso cuando logro ver una pista de patinaje en el centro del parque, estaba lleno de niños y de padres, ambos al no llevar patines decidieron solo observar. Se habían apoyado en el balcón que rodeaba la pista, estaban en silencio sintiendo la frialdad de la noche y el respirar de ambos, un sonido a lo lejos mostraba como el viento y el silencio se mesclaban además de las risas incontenibles de aquellos niños y sus padres.

– **Este era mi lugar favorito, siempre venía con mi abuelo.–**

– **¿Si? –**

– **Si…–** Yuri observaba con ternura al joven chico quien susurraba. **–Es un lugar que me encanta mucho, fue aquí donde supe que quería patinar.–**

– **Yurio…–** Yuri se sintió demasiado complacido, para el expresar los sentimientos a alguien era sin duda alguna un momento único y espiritual, el no podía decir nada solo escuchar la descripción del pasado de Plisetsky, hasta el momento en que llego a como conoció a Viktor.

– **Ese tarado, me hizo ser más fuerte y probarme a mí mismo, aunque te lo llevaste a Japón, siempre tuve en mente el vencerlo y demostrarle que podía hacerlo solo sin él.–**

– **Yurio, perdóname, yo… no debí haber retenido a Viktor el debió enseñarte a ti no a mi.–**

– **No digas eso, no seas ridículo… tienes talento Yuri, solo necesitas que alguien te saque de esa burbuja.–**

– **Ah…–** Yuri sonrió para luego expresar de manera impetuosa. **–¿Y a ti quien te liberara de tu burbuja?–** Yurio observo con ojos enormes al peli negro quien se silenció y negó susurrando **.–Ahg, lo-lo siento, no quise…–**

– **Está bien, vamos, debemos ir a otro lugar.–**

– **¿Eh pero, ya se está haciendo tarde debemos regresar al hotel, ¿Y si nos perdemos?–**

– **Para nada, soy Ruso, ¿Se te olvido? –**

– **Si pero eres un chico y.–**

– **¿Eso que importa se defenderme solo, lo he hecho todo el tiempo, ¿Acaso te molesta algo? ¡SOLO DILO!–** Katsuki quedo impactado y asustado, sin embargo Plisetsky se calmó y susurro **.–Andando, vamos, para que sepas no soy un mocoso que se pierde tan fácil.–**

– **Yo no dije eso… Yurio… yo solo, estoy preocupado porque ya debes ir a casa. –**

– **Tranquilo, no pasa nada le pedí permiso al abuelo así que todo bien, anda muévelas.–**

– **Ah… está bien…–**

Un tiempo paso y finalmente ya estaban frente al enorme edificio departamental, en el cual vivía Viktor, Yuri no tenía idea en donde estaban solo seguía al rubio quien entro al edificio y paso de largo recepción, Katsuki le seguía sin decir una palabra, ambos entraron al elevador mientras Yuri se retiraba la careta y el gorro, Plisetsky estaba irritado, el podía sentirlo y notarlo.

–" _Sera por algo que dije?"–_

–" _Mierda no le compre nada, ¿ahora qué hago?"–_

Su rostro sufrido, era demasiado para Katsuki, aquel rostro lechoso amenazaba con querer llorar, le pareció tan terriblemente emotivo que intento abrazarlo, pero antes de dar el paso, el elevador se detuvo anunciando que habían llegado al piso indicado, el primero en salir fue Plisetsky quien camino por todo el pasillo, Yuri solo lo observaba en silencio y notaba que Yurio se detenía en una puerta.

Sus orbes cafés notaron el letrero a un costado de la puerta cerca de la rendija del buzón, aunque estaba en ruso reconoció el apellido **.–¿Ni…ki…forov…?–** El rubio con prisa se ocupó de colocar la llave a la puerta y el peli negro cuestiono **.–¡Espera un segundo! ¿Este lugar, es el apartamento de Viktor?–**

– **Si, vamos. –**

– **Pe-Pero…–**

– **Anda no quieres esculcar sus cosas, será interesante.–**

– **No Yurio espera, espera…–** Intento detenerlo pero, dado a que el lugar estaba a oscuras no pudo encontrarlo, se quedó solo y la puerta se cerró de golpe, Yuri dio un brinco y susurro **.–Yu-Yurio, ¿En dónde estás?–**

– **Aquí, solo déjame buscar las luces. –**

– **No deberíamos, Viktor se enfadara… es mejor que…–**

Las luces se prendieron causando una ligera ceguera que hizo cubrirse los ojos al peli negro, pero en el momento que el los cerro los abrió de golpe al escuchar.

– _ **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!–**_

La música se inició enseguida y los apulsos de los que estaban ahí reunidos Katsuki estaba temblando era demasiado, todo aquello lo había impactado de maneras muy sanas, noto como Phitchit salía de entre los que ahí estaban y se dirigía a su amigo en un abrazo fraternal, Yuri enseguida grito su nombre y cuestiono.

– **¿Qué cómo llegaste aquí Phitchit?–**

– **Bueno alguien me llamo hace unos días me dijo que debíamos hacer algo para ti.–**

– **¿Quién te llamo?–**

– **La misma persona que nos llamó a nostros.–** Expuso Chris de manera un poco engreída.– **Debería estar celoso, Yuri, Viktor nunca había hecho esto por alguien.–**

La sola mención de aquel nombre lo hizo tensarse, rápidamente busco con la mirada al culpable, quien aparecía desde el fondo y susurraba.– **¡** **S Dnem Rozhdeniya! Yuri~~ –** (Feliz cumpleaños)

El corazón le palpito demasiado emocionado, fue directamente a sus brazos y grito. **–¡VIKTOR!–**

– **Hola…–**

– **¿Qué haces aquí?–**

– **Bueno ya sabes… tenía que estar presente en tu cumpleaños y en la celebración de tu clasificación Yuri.–**

– **Pero y ¿Maccachin? ¿Cómo esta dime Viktor que paso con el?–**

– **Macacchin está bien, llame a Mari-san y me dijo que había salido todo bien y ella misma me animo para regresar a tiempo y ver tu presentación.–**

Yuri se sonrrojo enormemente y susurro.– **¿Vi-Viste mi presentación?—**

– **OF CURSE Y SOLO PUEDO DECIR QUE FUE AMAZING YURI ¡OMEDETO!–**

La emoción era intensa, en el de gafas a quien se le colmo de regalos buenos deseos y la fiesta inicio, todos estaban muy animados, aunque solo había una mujer en la fiesta ellos se las arreglaron para disfrutar sin sentir pena, pero entre toda aquella alegría alguien un pequeño el más joven de todos no parecía estar en el ambiente fiestero. Viktor se dio cuenta, se acercó a él con sigilo, llevaba su mano al nivel de su rostro y su dedo índice en sus labios como el suele hacerlo y susurraba.

– **Yurio, gracias por cuidar de Yuri.–**

– **Espero que no me vuelvas a molestar.–**

– **Jejeje, oye pero que pasa ¿Por qué estas todo deprimido, sucedió algo que deba saber? –**

– **No…–** Ese no fue demasiado desganado Viktor suspiro y cuestiono.

– **¿Qué pasa?** **–**

– **No pude comprarle nada… no supe que regalarle, YA DIME ¿Qué le darás tú?–**

En la cabecita de cierto platinado algo se iba formando, pues Yurio observaba al frente de una manera que nunca lo había hecho ese chico, tenía una mirada sumamente expresiva parecía haber decepcionado a alguien, o más bien su instinto le dijo que algo estaba pasando, un sentimiento extraño le invadió tanto así que susurro **.–Pues…–**

– **Solo quería regalarle algo para alegrarlo y felicitarlo, Yuri lo vale.–**

Aquello dicho impacto al mayor, quien suavizo su mirada y tocando el hombro del rubio expreso **.–Relájate, sé que querías hacer algo digno de él, y Yuri lo sabe… ahora ve diviértete, solo evita no tomar nada con alcohol.–**

Plisetsky observo con enfado a Viktor y susurro **.–¿Jahhh acaso eres mi madre me estas prohibiendo algo? –**

– **Bueno es que eres menor de edad y no debes beber alcohol.–**

– **Grrr entonces para que me invitaste.–**

– **Ten esta es una soda sin cafeína para que te vayas a dormir pronto.–**

– **Eres un grrrrrrrr.–**

– **¿Qué sucede? –**

Ante ambos se mostró Yuri, sus ojos color café observaban a ambos rusos, los cuales se sintieron un poco inquietos ya que esa mirada confusa y penetrante de Katsuki era demasiada, Viktor se sintió tenso, y tal parece cierto chiquillo también, ante ver aquello en su cabeza una idea se maquino.– **Yuri, no pasa nada… es solo que Yurio me dijo que te dará su regalo cuando se vayan todos.–**

– **¿Eh, en serio?–** Cuestionaron ambos Yuris.

Nikiforov guiño un ojo y les abandono, para ir a gozar con los demás, la música y la locura reino, en el apartamento, el clímax llego hasta las 2 am, pero ya los ánimos estaban decayendo y cada uno se retiraba, Chris sostenía a Phitchit pues estaba tan ebrio que no podía ni con su alma, hablaba en su lengua natal y gritaba emocionado por Yuri y su pase a el Grand Prix, Chris le decía **.–Si si, cálmate, no más Vodka para ti.–** Mientras ellos se retiraban Yuri expresaba.

– **Cuídalo bien Chris.–**

– **Claro no te preocupes. –**

– **Bye, good, bye! ¡Gracias por todo! Fue, genial volvamos a repetirlo. –**

– **Hasta pronto Viktor, felicidades Yuri.–** Exponía Sala mientras entre ella y Emil sostenían a su hermano que estaba al borde del deceso, otros dos que se fueron siendo prácticamente arrastrados por un chico Coreano fueron, J J y el Ruso amigo de Plisetsky que aún seguía gritando por su quería Anya.

Finalmente la puerta se cerró y dentro solo quedaron Plisetsky, Katsuki y Nikiforov, este último observaba a ambos con total emoción, tanto que los abrazo, Yuri se quedó y susurro **.–Viktor, estas ebrio.–**

– **No, bueno si solo un poco. –**

– **Que hombre más molesto, arg, yo me largo.–**

– **Nada de eso Yurio, se viene la mejor parte.–**

Viktor abrazo a Yurio a quien susurro **. –Tú le debes un regalo a Yuri y ya es hora que se lo des.–**

– **¿De qué hablas?–**

– **Jijijiji.–** Se acercó a su oreja y le susurro algo que lo puso más rojo que un tomate y Plisetsky el cual expreso.

– **¿Pero acaso te volviste loco, eso no.–**

– **Vamos somos adultos. –**

– **Viktor no sé de que estén hablando, pero debes recordar que Yurio es solo un niño.–**

– **¿JAHHHHH?!–** Grito furioso el rubio acercándose a Yuri para contraminarlo a la pared y posar una mano sobre esta de manera demandante y varonil, Yurio lo miraba con enfado y determinación, mientras Viktor susurraba a ambos.

– **Saben una cosa, tengo ganas de que hagamos algo loco, ¿Quien esta conmigo?–**

– **Etto…–**

– **Yo….–** Dijo Plisetsky, **–Oi, Yuri, será mejor que aceptes, mi regalo y no te quejes.–**

– **Pero de que regammmmmm….–**

Yuri fue silenciado por unos labios, que lo besaban sin ningún aviso o cuidado, aquella tosca boca del rubio se apodero de sus labios, mientras que Katsuki agrandaba la mirada e intentaba apartarse pero cierto chico, lo sujeto del cuello de su camisa y así intensifico el beso que dejo sin aliento a Katsuki, Plisetsky se alejaba a unos cuantos centímetros de aquella boca exponiendo el jadeo en aquellos labios rojos de Katsuki quien no podía creer lo que el rubio había hecho, sus lentes se habían desencajados; ambos estaban jadeando y estaban rojos mientras que a un costado Viktor.

– **¡Waoooo!** **That was amazing Yurio!–**

– **Que… que está pasando…–** Cuestionaba aturdido Katsuki.

– **Ahora me toca a mí.–** Viktor tomo el mentón de Yuri y antes de besarle junto sus frentes para observarle con deseo entre su flequillo susurro **.–Recibe mi regalo Yuri.–** Aquellos varoniles labios atraparon su boca, con un arrebato que causo que Yuri gimiera en el acto, mientras que Plisetsky susurraba.

– **No te olvides de mí Yuri.–** El rostro de el de mirada jade se acercó al cuello de Katsuki el cual era lamido con inocencia por Yurio, aquella infinita sensación causo en Yuri una cantidad de emociones que no podían caber en su interior.

–" _¿Na-Nani, que están haciendo… Viktor… Yu-Yurio…?"–_

Los tres estaban sumergidos en un momento que los estaba llevando a la locura, Yuri fue liberado de aquellos besos apenas y podía respirar con calma, sentía que su corazón era el musculo que más trabajaba en ese momento e instante, el no podía sentir el piso, no podía creer lo que ellos estaban haciendo, le despojaban de la ropa y con pasos lentos fue llevado a la habitación de Viktor, en la cual, aquellos dos rusos le besaban Viktor se encargaba de besar su cuello y nuca mientras Yurio le besaba los labios y susurraba.

– **Si no te agrada solo dilo… Yuri.–**

– **Ah… yo… ahhmm…–** Sus ojos se apretaron fuertemente aquella sensación de sentir aquellos expertos e inocentes labios lo volvió loco desmedido tanto que en su cabeza solo vagaba un pensamiento _.–¨Esto… ¿Co-como puede estar pasando… Viktor me está besando Yurio me está besando… Nani, que pasa ellos acaso yo, les gusto?¨–_ Sus orbes se abrieron despacio al sentir que su cuello era acariciado por los labios de Yurio su mirada se elevó para mirar el techo de aquella habitación, mientras sentía como aquellas manos acariciaban su cuerpo y el susurro de Viktor quien expuso.

– **Yuri, nos has encantado con tu Eros y queríamos agradecértelo. –**

– **Viktor… Yu-Yurio…–**

No podía con tanta pasión, en ambos, los cuales le besaban cada minúscula parte de su cuerpo, Viktor recostó a Yuri sobre su cama mientras ambos besaban con detalle cada porción de aquel cuerpo, la piel de Yuri se erizo por completo, y en su rostro se pudo detectar la expresión de placer que estaba demostrando, el solo ver a esos dos mirarle con tanta intensidad y lujuria lo descoloco, llevo sus manos a sus rostro y susurro.

– **Por favor esto es demasiado. –**

Ambos rusos se observaron Yurio lo observaba furioso mientras que el otro sonreía pícaro y expresaba **.–¿Qué sucede tienes miedo de mostrar tu cuerpo Yuri?–**

– **Cállate.–** El rubio con prisa se arrebató la camiseta y mostro aquel delgado y juvenil torso, Viktor le siguió el paso y se sacó la camisa a botones de color negro que llevaba puesto, mostrando su muy bien es culturado cuerpo, Yurio se sintió un poco furioso y decepcionado pues para llegar a ese nivel de cuerpazo le faltaba mucho, pero había algo en lo que Viktor iba a perder. Tomo su cinturón y lo libero al igual que su pantalones los fue bajando ante la mirada impactada de ambos, Yuri estaba con dos hilos de sangre saliendo de su nariz, ya verlos sin camisa era una bomba para el mirarlos desnudos de esta manera era otro mundo.

Claro que ya les había visto desnudos, pero no en esta situación, y más la impresión se presentó ante ver como aquel rubio mostraba una erección sumamente notoria.

– **¡WAOOO! Yurio como le haces para ocultar eso entre las mallas. –**

– **¿Intimidado viejo senil?–**

– **Jajaja, no importa que tan grande sea, el punto está en saber usarlo. –**

– **Oigan, pero que piensan hacerme.–** Susurraba Yuri con miedo, temblaba y estaba a apunto de escapar pues eso ya era demasiado peligroso, aprovecho la mini competencia que se tenían aquellos dos por ver quien tenía el miembro más apto para Yuri, sin embargo el ya estaba llegando a la puerta de aquella habitación, pero antes de que pudiera darse a la huida sus hombros fueron sujetados por ambos rusos los cuales susurraron.

– **¿A dónde vas Yuri?–**

– **Esto acaba de comenzar. –**

Con prisa, lo atrajeron, estaban de pie los tres, Yurio estaba al frente de Katsuki y Viktor a sus espaldas, besando su hombro y acariciando su bien dotado y erecto pene a las nalgas del pelinegro mientras que al frente, el rubio había tomado su miembro y el de Yuri para acariciarlos juntarlos y hacerlos sentirse íntimos, la suave y calurosa y delicada piel de aquellos penes se frotaba con tanta intensidad que Katsuki no pudo evitar el jadear.

– **¡Ah!–**

Yuri, no sabía que estaba pasando pero de algo si estaba seguro, aquellos dos parecían ir en serio, observaba a Yurio quien lo observaba con pasión y seducción en cuanto a Viktor el besaba su oreja y susurraba **.–Tienes la culpa de que te amemos con tanta intensidad Yuri… ¿Podrías aceptar nuestros regalos y sentimientos?–**

– **Viktor… Yurio… ¡Ahhhmg!–** Se mordía el labio inferior, pues las manos de Nikiforov ya estaban acariciando su trasero, apretujaba sus nalgas y Yurio masturbaba y besaba sus labios robando sus jadeos y gemidos, era increíble impresionante toda una locura excitante, Viktor se separó un momento de aquellos para ir a su mesa de noche y de la cual libero un pequeño tubo coloco el líquido entre sus dedos y preparo la entrada de Yuri susurrando en su oído de manera grave y sensual.

– **Yuri… ¿Podrías aceptarnos a ambos en tu interior?–**

– **Vikmmm.–** Los besos continuaron por parte de Plisetsky quien había mordisqueado su labio inferior, para Yuri todo aquello ya no era algo extraño pervertido, podía sentir el amor fluyendo en los tres, era impresionante, aquellos tres cuerpos se aferraban al calor que emitían, Viktor había dejado de acariciar y preparar aquel lugar, ahora se unía en un beso que hizo juntar su cuerpo a la espalda de su querido pelinegro, mientras buscaba su rostro con su mano y lo giraba para besarlo, Plisetsky también se unió a aquel abrazo, tomaba un brazo de Yuri y lo besaba con cariño pensando.

– _¨Abuelo, a esto se le llama amor… ¿Estará bien compartirlo con Viktor?¨–_

Ante ver como Viktor besaba a Yuri a quien causo un gemido Plisetsky quiso probar aquellos labios también, con calma y un posible arrebato, el acerco su rostro a ambos y entonces fue que Viktor comprendió lo que quería, aquellos labios de Nikiforov se conectaron con los de Yurio quien jadeo, era cierto no era broma Viktor besaba de una forma que podía sacarte hasta el más intenso de tus gemidos, sus labios eran tersos y bailaban sobre su boca como si se tratara de la pieza más hermosa.

Yuri observaba como ambos se besaban estaba cediendo, tragaba grueso y sin pensarlo más se decidió a darles un beso a ambos en la mejilla, causando que el beso se deshiciera y que ambos lo observaran con amor.

Finalmente la locura inicio se acercaron a la cama en donde dejaron caer el cuerpo de Yuri con calma, ahora estaba la decisión de quien iría primero, Viktor observo a Yurio quien estaba animado y muy concentrado con una expresión de enfrentar lo que venía, pero antes de todo susurro. **–¿Estás seguro de esto?–**

– **Si…–**

– **Entonces ve tu primero.–** Dijo para acercarse a su peli negro y susurrarle **.–Yuri, ¿Podrías colocarte sobre tus rodillas?–**

– **Yo…. –**

– **Te amamos y solo queremos demostrártelo por favor permítenos entrar a tu interior.–**

Yuri asintió, con calma se fu girando mientras que Plisetsky tragaba grueso y apreciaba aquella espalda y ese trasero, no podía creer que se pudiera ver tan bien y que una incontenible sensación y deseo de querer penetrarlo lo invadió, se agacho para besar su espalda y nuca mientras hacía presión el confeso en su oreja.

– **YA lyublyu tebya mnogo Yuri–** (Te amo mucho Yuri) Ese puro sentimiento había nacido desde el primero momento en que lo escucho llorar en los baños hace un año la verdad es que todo ese mal genio y maltrato a ese chico era solo por una razón. ¡LE GUSTABA! Y demasiado, Yuri hundió su rostro en el colchón al sentir como el rubio estaba entrando a su interior, lo penetraba con suavidad, pero también sin ser un experto dolía, dolía mucho y eso lo hizo jadear y gemir susurrando.

– **Ah… Yuri, de-despacio.–**

Su rostro se puso colorado más de lo que estaba ese gemido había sido demasiado sensual, la voz de Yuri había taladrado sus orejas y le había golpeado el estómago de una manera que sintió mariposas horrendas en la barriga, Viktor por otro lado estaba desangrándose y susurrando.– **Esto es demasiado excitante, pero Yurio… hazlo despacio… siente su interior lenta y suavemente.–**

– **E-eso intento.–**

– **Ahg… ahhh, Yu-Yurio… humggg.–**

– **¿Co'Como quieres que me contenga si me excita demasiado? –**

Viktor sonrió se acercó a él por detrás y susurro, penétrale con suavidad o te dolerá a ti también, así **.–Tomo sus manos y acaricio las caderas de Yuri quien se tenso y susurro.**

– **O-Oigan esto, yo… ahg ¡AH! Ahhhh, ah, e-eso… ajahhh.–** Respiraba agitado, Plisetsky había rozado un lugar sensible en su interior y se sentía tembloroso, sonrojado y cubriendo su boca con ambas manos silencio sus gemidos, mientras Plisetsky iniciaba a envestirle con calma, mientras Viktor susurraba en su oído.

– **¿Se siente bien verdad? –**

– **Ahg, Yuri… es demasiado angosto y cálido. –**

– **Lo es, es su interior no es delicioso.–**

 **ﾤ** **–** **¡Ahhg, Viktor, no puedo más.–**

– **Tranquilo, relájate, aun falto yo.–**

– **¡QUE!–** Gritaron ambos, Nikiforov se las arregló para situarse bajo de Yuri y susurro mientras tomaba el rostro de Katsuki en sus manos.

– **¿Me das permiso de entrar al mismo tiempo que Yurio?–**

Como decir que no a ese rostro necesitado de amor, Yuri beso sus labios y enredo sus brazos a su cuello, mientras que Viktor tomaba los pliegues de aquellas piernas de Yuri, y las abría, elevo su cadera para posar su miembro bajo la base del miembro de Plisetsky quien cuestionaba.

– **¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?–**

– **Completar nuestro bello programa. –**

– **Pero espera, no ahg.–**

– **Viktor, humggg.–** Yuri se aferraba a su cuello mientras sentía como con dificultad el se abría paso en ese interior ya invadido por Plisetsky, Katsuki abrió enorme su boca y confeso con adolorido placer **.–¡Ahg, imposible no cabra!–**

– **Ah, Yu-Yuri….–**

Finalmente la conexión se llevó a cabo, tanto Plisetsky como Nikiforov estaban en el interior de Yuri quien temblaba y susurraba.

– **favor no se mu…. Ahhhh.–**

El detalle es que ninguno quería quedarse quieto, Plisetsky inicio a moverse con dificultad al igual que Viktor quien se coordinó con el rubio el cual devoraba el cuello y hombros de Yuri en cuanto a Viktor el jadeaba en la oreja de Katsuki el cual estaba sofocado el dolor se fue disipando en su lugar vino en insaciable placer, era demasiado, tanto que todo su cuerpo se destenso y se relajó, Viktor era quien lograba tocar el nervio en su interior y a quien confeso con voz suave, delirante y jadeante.

– **Viktor… ahh, se, se siente bien, ahhhg, se siente bien… Viktor ahhg, Yuri… ahhhhh, me vengo ahhh.–**

– **Ags, ahhhh… Yuri…–** Susurro el de mirada jade aferrándose a su espalda, mientras Viktor solo fruncía sus cejas en señal de placer, podía sentir como el pene de Plisetsky palpitaba a punto de llegar a la eyaculación, mientras lo hacia el suyo también estaba al punto de explotar.

–¡Ah!–Gritaron los tres sintiendo como sus miembros palpitaban con locura eyaculando, Viktor y Plisetsky liberaban todo su orgasmo en aquel interior al mismo tiempo, mientras que Yuri al sentir que ambos lo llenaban él se corría entre el abdomen suyo y de su peli plata, el rostro de Yuri fue demasiado para ambos los cuales sintieron que volvían a ponerse duros, sin embargo. Al notar que Yuri se había prácticamente desmayado después de aquello, suavemente se separaban de su interior y le colocaban en la cama de costado.

Plisetsky estaba agitado con todo el cabello pegado a su rostro y con el único ojo visible observaba a Viktor a quien susurro. **–¿Va a estar bien?–**

– **Ahh, si… ufff eso fue intenso.–**

– **Demasiado.–**

– **¿Fue tu primera vez cierto? –**

– **Cállate eso no es cierto.–**

– **Yuri…–**

– **Sí, lo fue.–** Respondió sonrojándose y sentándose en la orilla de la cama, mientras susurraba **.–¿Qué nos hace esto Viktor?–**

– **Nos hace una pareja, no pensé que sentirías lo mismo que yo por el chico…–**

– **Si lo siento… ¿Y tú?–**

– **Yo lo amo, honestamente a mí no me molesta compartillo contigo, siempre y cuando no le hagas daño no te lo perdonaría.–**

– **Lo mismo va para ti Viktor, aunque no estoy contento con compartirlo, Yuri será mío.–**

Aquello dicho por el más pequeño causo que Viktor se sintiera un poco inseguro de sí mismo, el rubio tenía una mirada muy decidida, ¿Sera que había cometido un grave error al dejarle participar en ese trio? Ahora que ambos habían demostrado lo que sentían hacia el peli negro, estaba claro que ambos esperarían a que el decidiera.

La mañana llego el sol entraba a raudales por aquella enorme ventana, la cual no poseía ni una sola cortina, podías ver toda la ciudad y los edificios desde esa ventana, toda Rusia estaba ahí encerrada en ese cuadro de cristal, Yuri despertaba gracias a la luz, su cuerpo dolía todo más que todo aquella zona en la que se había fundido el amor de dos chicos. Katsuki se enroscaba en las sabanas y pensaba,

– _¨Entonces no fue un sueño… esto en realidad paso. ¨–_ Observo a su alrededor para buscar a los culpables de su actual adolorido cuerpo.

Yuri parecía estar solo en la habitación, aquello le dio la dulce sensación de sentirse demasiado amado, se abrazó a su mismo y su cuerpo desnudo, pensando de maneras un tanto emocionantes jamás llego a pensar que eso sucedería, aunque el latiente amor por su entrenador había estado desde pequeños nunca llego a imaginar que Plisetsky sentía algo por él y se lo había demostrado, definitivamente Yurio era un chico sumamente lindo y todo un patinador profesional con un futuro demasiado brillante, el no podía ser capaz de cortar esas alas ni tampoco las de Viktor.

Pero.

– **No puede ser cierto, estoy enamorados de ambos, ¿Es en serio? –**

En la sala de aquel apartamento dos rusos estaban en silencio, ya eran las 12 del medio día y Yuri no había despertado, el ambiente tenso y silencioso se vivía, Nikiforov bebía su café mientras que Yurio estaba sentado en su mueble de manera descuadrada observando la tele o más bien pasando los canales sin encontrar nada interesante de ver. Viktor suspiro el tenia una cara un poco desarreglada pues no había podido dormir después de lo que había dicho ese pequeño, en su pecho solo estaba la inseguridad se preguntaba si en verdad Katsuki elegiría a Yurio antes que a él.

El mismo pensamiento se encontraba vagando en la mente de cierto rubio quien estaba con rostro cabreado.

El clima pesado se cortó al escuchar que la puerta en aquella habitación se abría despacio y tras esta aparecía Yuri, muy muy adolorido de su parte trasera, pero con sumos ánimos y brillos intensos en su mirar, aunque traía cabizbajo su rostro, ambos rusos lograron apreciar aquella mirada y la imagen con la que se presentaba Katsuki, sus cabellos estaban desordenados las ojeras eran notorias en su rostro y los sin fines de muestras de amor en su cuello se hicieron visibles también bajo aquella camisa.

Katsuki finalmente elevo su rostro y emitiendo una hermosa sonrisa susurro. **–¡Buenos días, Viktor, Buenos días Yurio!–**

– **Buenos días. –** Expresaron ambos, Plisetsky se erizo como un real gato, mientras que Viktor lo observaba con seriedad, sin querer habían iniciado su propio reto el cual consistía en quien se quedaría con Yuri KATSUKI.

El peli negro se movilizo hasta quedar sentado en la barra de la cocina en el cual, susurro a Viktor **.–Viktor podrías…–**

– **Aquí tienes cargado y con un toque de crema.–**

– **Gracias…–**

Plisetsky se puso en pie y fue en dirección de Katsuki para intentar animarlo, tomo un tazón de los gabinetes leche y cereal y susurro. – **Yuri debes comer algo antes que tomes esa cantidad de cafeína.–**

– **¿Eh a… gracias Yurio…–**

– **Yo creo que el café le hará bien, la leche no y menos el cereal.–**

– **El cereal me sube los ánimos, Viktor.–**

– **El café es lo que le gusta. –** Expreso Nikiforov serio, ambos parecían estar a punto de entrar en una discusión, cuando de pronto una risa se liberó de los labios de Katsuki quien susurro.

– **No puede ser debo estar dormido aun, ¿Viktor, Yuri que sucede porque se están peleando?–**

– **Grrr, ya no soporto esto, Yuri a quien elijes. –** Grito desesperado Plisetsky.

– **¿Eh?–**

Viktor se acarició la cien y expuso.– **Yuri por favor dile a este niño que lo que paso solo fue algo que paso que no sientes interés en él.–**

El silencio rodeo, Yuri se ponían pie, e iba al frente de ambos a los cuales observo de forma un tanto seria, Yuri en primera instancia hizo como que la tasa que Viktor le había dado se le caía y este se agachaba de prisa para sujetarla, pero al no caer aquel utensilio se quedó quieto, sintió entonces que el dedo de Yuri tocaba el remolino en su cabello justo el centro de su cabeza, para luego darle una palmadita y luego de hacer eso susurraba.

– **Viktor, a ti te falta mucho para madurar, definitivamente no elegiría a alguien que sea tan liberal y despreocupado de sí mismo. –**

Ahora giro a ver a Plisetsky y le sonrió susurrando.– **Yurio, cuando me llamaste por mi nombre me sentí muy feliz, comencé a creer en que ya no me odiabas y pues eso me ha gustado mucho, pero tienes que crecer aún más lo que paso… fue resultado de los sentimientos que los tres tenemos…–**

– **PERO ENTONCES.–**

–Yuri elevo sus brazos y dirigió su mano a ambos rostros para apretar sus mejillas y susurrar **.–No puedo elegir a ninguno.–** Ambos se pusieron tristes al punto en que Yuri se sintió devastado y preocupado. **–Esperen, no he terminado, por favor no pongan esa cara.–** Ambos lo observaron con atención.– **Y es que… desde que los conocí a ambos, sentí ese extraño deseo de saber quiénes eran de involucrarme y el destino nos unió, nos atrajo a los tres a la misma situación… por eso no puedo… no me pidan elegir por que los amo a… ambos.–**

Un sentimiento de emoción se formo en aquellos dos rusos, Yurio se cruzó de brazos contento expreso **.–Viktor, ¿Escuchaste eso?–**

– **Claro que si. –**

Ambos se acercaron a Yuri y lo abrazaron con fuerza, finalmente el trio se completó, quías habrían muchas emociones muchas aventuras que estarán a punto de transitar los tres pero de lo que si estaban seguros es que los tres tenían un motivo para estar unido y ese era el amor la pasión por el patinaje y el amor que se sentían entre ellos, los besos no hicieron esperarse, ambos abrazaban aquel cuerpo de Katsuki quien no podía pedirlas estaba entre dos seres que admiraba y que habían despertado en el los deseos de amarse a sí mismo y ser alguien que no podía ser por miedo y prejuicios, uno le dio fuerzas y el otro le dio confianza sin duda no sabría qué haría sin ambos.

La tarde termino al sacarse una foto los tres, estaban haciendo un selfi, en el cual los dos rusos besaban las mejillas de Katsuki y este sonreía alegre y feliz…

FIN

o quizás no muajajaja

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno no sean duras que es mi primer fic de ellos y no soy tan buena con los ONE SHOTS espero les haya sido de su agrado es un pequeño regalo para mi querido Katsuki bello como lo amo n?n en fin muchísimas gracias por leerlo con humildad se les agradece y bueno ya falta poco para el miércoles así que a esperar a ver si mi predicción en este shot se cumple y Yuri va al GRAND PRIX gracias de nuevo ¡bye!**


End file.
